Wiki 24 talk:Requested pages
Recreating the intro Many visitors come in and "ask for" a page, seemingly with the expectation that one of us will suddenly hash it together for them. The introduction doesn't do anything to diffuse this idea. Since wikis are a do-ocracy, not a free service where people write articles according to visitors' ideas, how would you guys feel if I rewrote the intro to the Req page. Something like: "thinking of creating a page, but unsure if your idea is policy-permissible? Need help finding facts about a prospective page you're working on? Post your ideas here, so the community can vet your plan and assist you." Currently the intro says almost nothing, which is basically an invitation for people to drop ideas, hope someone will do the work, lose interest within a matter of days, and we lose a possible contributor. 01:24, 25 February 2009 (UTC) : I agree totally. To be honest, I've never liked this page at all and never understood why it was even created. Wikis aren't places to commission work from others. And thanks for moving the page, by the way. I can't believe that got by us for so long. --Proudhug 06:29, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :: Just got around to doing the intro.. had forgotten about it for awhile there. I think the creator made this page because it was a "standard" new wiki page. Well, whatever the reason, at least the purpose has been properly upgraded with the new intro :) 14:10, 20 March 2009 (UTC) I don't understand... How is this page different from the main page? Surely this is a misuse of the talk page. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:10, 2 January 2009 (UTC) : Bump. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 00:23, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :: What do you mean? do you mean to recommend a deletion. In general, I just think it's interesting that, for once, it seems that a non-talk article and its twin talk page are pretty much interchangeable. 03:31, 15 January 2009 (UTC) You're right, Simon, this is totally a misuse of a talk page. This page is a meta-page about the Requested Pages [sic] article. Its purpose is to discuss how this page can be improved, etc. --Proudhug 03:57, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : What's more, pretty much all the suggestions on this page are BS. Shall I just delete them, and from now on we use this page to talk about the main page, and keep the actual page with pending requests on? : On a related note, do we archive unfulfilled requests? I don't think we do, but I keep deleting some from the main page and wanted to make sure it was the right thing to do. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:26, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Be respectful if the newcomers and their suggestions :) They don't know the ropes. Yes, many of the ideas are certainly incompatible with our practices and/or policies, but the best thing to do is point out why, and then delete after a period. 20:41, 15 January 2009 (UTC)